Power of the Elements
by Mari Youma
Summary: The four elements combined can create a force powerful enough to destroy the three worlds. The four elements reside in four different demons that are worthy to carry that power. Hiei has fire. Kurama has earth. And Youma has water. But who has wind?
1. The Four Element Cards

The four elements combined can create a force powerful enough to destroy the three worlds. The four elements reside in four different demons that are worthy to carry that power. Hiei has the power of Fire. Kurama has the power of Earth. And Youma has the power of Water. But who has Wind? Who is after all four of them?  
  
Mari: HI! I'm back with another story. Hope you like.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Four Elements  
  
The school bell for Meiou High School had just rang signaling the end of the school day. A lot of students, male and female, were coming out the door. In the sea of red and lavender (or whatever color the boys uniform is), Kurama, or also known as Shuichi, was among them. When he got away from the crowd he saw his sister, Youma, also called Saiyachi when they are among humans. She was sitting on a bench, reading a book. And she never noticed her brother come up next to her.  
  
"What are you reading Saiyachi?" Kurama asked his younger sister. Youma looked up from the book she was reading. "It's called "Asian Myths and Legends" Youma answered. She stood up and started to walk home with her brother. "You sure got out early today." Kurama said. "Yeah, my band teacher let us out early today." Youma answered. (Saiyachi plays the flute, I personally play the clarinet. I don't know if that will ever matter but it might one day ^_^) "So, I see you were lucky enough to get away from school without getting followed by that Fan Club of yours." Youma teased. "Yes, I'm very lucky." Kurama said smiling. The rest of the way home they were just talking about random things, mostly plans to get away from Kurama's fan club. But even though they are high-class demons, they were unaware of the evil presence watching them.  
  
When they got home, Youma went straight to the couch and started reading that "Asian Myths and Legends" book again. "Youma, what is so interesting, about that book? You've been reading it all day." Kurama asked. Shiori is not home so they can call each other their real names. Youma looked at him, "Well there is this story about us." She said pointing to what she was reading. Curious, Kurama sat down next to her and looked at the book. If you started where Youma was pointing, which was more than halfway through the story itself, it said, "Youko Kurama and Mizu Youma. Possibly the greatest of all demon thieves. They were shot and killed by a bounty hunter one day; but there have been signs that they are alive. So are they alive, or dead?" Youma laughed. "Shows how much they know about us. After the Dark Tournament you think they would have heard that we are still alive by now." She said still giggling. "Well, shows how much they really pay attention to these things." Kurama said chuckling.  
  
~*~*~*~Later~*~*~*~  
  
It was a little late, after dinner at most. And Youma was back at the couch, reading the same book with greater interest then before. "What did you find now?" Kurama asked. "Look at this." Youma said handing him the book. "Kurama held it up so he can read it. On the top of the page it said, "The Four Element Cards"  
  
"The Four Element Cards were created by an unparalleled Magician whose name is still unknown. They each controlled one element. Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water. If the four cards were combined, it would create a force powerful enough to destroy all of the Spirit World, Human World, and the Demon World. This proved to be a great threat, so the magician took the cards and sent the cards power to reside in four demons. Four demons that are worthy enough to posses such power. The cards were now just an empty shell, but if the powers return to the card the threat will show itself again. So the magician took the cards and sealed them away. Never to be found or to be tampered ever again."  
  
Kurama closed the book and looked at his sister. "I didn't know you take interest in this kind of thing." Kurama said pointing to the book when he said "this". Well what can I say, you learn a new thing every day." Youma said sarcastically. "Kurama laughed, "True." He said.  
  
~*~*~*~Later~*~*~*~  
  
Shiori poked her head into Youma's room. "Saiyachi, you should get to bed now." She said gently. "OK mother." Youma answered putting her book down. Shiori closed the door. Youma looked out her window. "There is something about that element story, I can't get it out of my mind. I wonder what is truly behind that story." Youma said. Trying to forget about it, Youma quickly gets ready for bed and goes to sleep.  
  
What the author of that Myths and Legends didn't know is that the cards were real things, and they are kept in Spirit World Vault. But a dark shadow that is watching Kurama and Youma, ~did~ know where the cards were sealed.  
  
Mari: OK, this is a little of a crossover with Cardcaptor Sakura. Does anyone want to send in his or her character for the demon that possesses wind? If you do tell me your character in a review. I need looks and personality. Remember, it's suppost to be a wind demon. (Like Jin) Anywho, just review. 


	2. The Cards are Stolen!

Mari: I'm kinda writing this story as I go. I just thought of the idea and started writing, with no idea of what I really wanted to do, anyway I'm going to shut up after one more comment. R & R OK!! (Now I'm going to shut up)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Cards Are Stolen!!  
  
BEEEEEP!!! BEEEEEP!! BEEEEEP!! The alarm was sounding through Koenma's castle. "Call for help!! The Element Cards were stolen!!" Shouted all the ogres in Spirit World. There was a dark figure, cloaked in a black cloak that completely covered his body, running through the long hallway, killing all the ogres that stood in his way. The ground was covered in ogre blood. And then the dark figure escaped through a tall window, leaving Spirit World in a big panic.  
  
"Who could it be? The Element Cards are the most highly guarded items in the Vault. Only someone powerful could break into, and steal the Element Cards." Koenma said. "But what does this character want to do Koenma sir?" Jeorge asked. "WHAT DO YOU THINK!!?? IF HE STOLE THE ELEMENT CARDS HE OBVIOUSLY KNOWS WHO THE DEMONS ARE WHO HAVE THE ELEMENT POWERS!!!" Koenma shouted. "Botan!! Get Yusuke on this case at once!!" Koenma shouted. Botan suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Yes sir." She said.  
  
~*~*~Later~*~*~  
  
It was the day after Youma found the element card story. Yusuke was walking to the arcade from school with Kuwabara. Kurama and Youma were at school. Hiei was who knows where. Botan was 500 ft in the air looking for Yusuke. "YUSUKE!! YUSUKE!!" Botan shouted. Finally she spotted him, walking toward the arcade with Kuwabara. But thanks to her shouting, Yusuke heard her and stopped to wait for her. "Now what Botan?" Yusuke said. He sounded a little annoyed. "Come with me!" Botan said grabbing Yusuke and Kuwabara's hand and dragged them (literally) into an alleyway.  
  
"What the hell is this for Botan?! The arcade is empty during school hours!!" Yusuke shouted. "Listen to this." Botan said. She took out her suitcase thing (like the one in "Terrible Truths") The screen had static for two seconds and Koenma's face appeared on the screen.  
  
"Yusuke, this is an emergency!" Koenma said. "What, you ran out of diapers?" Yusuke said. "NO!!" Koenma shouted. "Then what happened?" Kuwabara asked. And Koenma answered, "The Four Element Cards were stolen!" "What the heck are the four element cards?" Yusuke asked. "They are cards that used to confide the powers of the four elements, Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water. But the powers were sent to reside in four different demons. And since that cards are useless, the thief probably knows who the four demons are." Koenma answered. "But what's so great about these cards?" Yusuke asked. Koenma answered. "If they are combined, they can destroy the three worlds." "WHAT!!!" Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted. "Yes, so I suggest that you start looking for whomever stole the cards. In the mean time, I will research on who has the powers." Koenma said. He was being far to calm right now, considering what was happening. "Koenma, HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO FIND WHO STOLE THE CARDS?! WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO STOLE THE CARDS! WE DON'T EVEN HAVE A SINGLE CLUE!" Yusuke shouted. (Someone has lost their temper) Koenma sweat dropped. "Good point, why don't I get back to you on that one." He said right before the screen went black.  
  
Yusuke turned to Botan and asked, "So Botan, what do we do until then?" "Why don't we go to the arcade now Urameshi?" Kuwabara said. "Hey, since when was your name "Botan" Kuwabara? But anyway, he's right, lets go back to what we were doing until the toddler had the emergency." Yusuke said.  
  
Mari: OK OK, that chapter sucked. Well, I don't write well when I write off the top of my head. -_- Next chapter I will make Kurama, Youma, and Hiei enter the case. Somehow ^_^ Ideas for the wind demon dude are needed! 


	3. Gathering The Group Sort of

Mari: Ok, I'm taking Buttered Onion's advice. And if you are confused about my character just read my profile, I have Youma's profile in there.  
  
Buttered onions: Can you tell my why my story is confusing? That way I can try and make easier to understand.  
  
Chocogurl: OK, I'll be waiting. But Buttered onion's character is pretty cool.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Getting The Group (Sort Of)  
  
"Hey, Kuwabara, maybe we should ask Kurama, Youma, and Hiei to help." Yusuke said, after he blasted some aliens.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, if the thief could steal the most highly guarded items in the Spirit World Vault, he must be pretty strong. And we'll need all the help we can get."  
  
Kuwabara nodded. "All right Kurama and Youma's school is just a few train stops away, let's go."  
  
So Yusuke and Kuwabara took the train; on the lookout for their three demon friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"KURAMA!!! YOUMA!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!!" That loud noise that was belonging to Yusuke was ringing through the hallways of Meiou High School. Lot's of head's and fingers are pointing at the two boys.  
  
"Who are those two?"  
  
"Wasn't that guy in blue shouting those names before?"  
  
"Who are they calling, there is no one in our school with those names."  
  
"I think that guy in green is Yusuke Urameshi."  
  
"No way!"  
  
"I have a feeling like we are not suppose to be shouting like this." Thought Kuwabara.  
  
"Hello, Kuwabara, aren't you going to help me scream at the top of my voice of do I have to lose my own because of you not helping?" Yusuke asked, irritated.  
  
Kuwabara jumped, "Fine." He took a deep breath.  
  
"KUR-!!!"  
  
"What are you doing??" Came a familiar voice. It was Youma.  
  
"Looking for you."  
  
"Well can you at least call us by our human names? I think 'Shuichi' told you this before?" She said, glaring at Kuwabara.  
  
"Oops, sorry." The two boys said, embarrassed.  
  
"Anyway, why are you here?"  
  
"Let's go find Kurama and we'll explain."  
  
"Ahem!!"  
  
"Sorry. Let's go find ~Shuichi~ and we'll explain."  
  
"Alright, I know where he is, c'mon?" Youma said, grabbing Yusuke's arm and dragging him to an empty science classroom down the hall. Whereas Kuwabara was running behind shouting:  
  
"WAIT FOR ME!!"  
  
When they entered, Kurama was calmly sitting on the edge of a desk.  
  
"OK, we're all here, excluding Hiei, now what is going on?" Youma asked.  
  
"Yes, what is so important that you have to run through the school hallways screaming our demon names?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Well..."  
  
~*~After Yusuke and Kuwabara explain~*~  
  
"I have read about those 'Element Card's' before." Youma said.  
  
"Yes, you read about them in that book yesterday remember?" Kurama pointed out.  
  
"Oh, yeah!!"  
  
"So what are we going to do? We don't even know who this guy is that stole the cards." Kuwabara said.  
  
There was a loud tap on the window, interrupting the conversation.  
  
It was Botan, riding on her oar. Since no one below was staring up at her, she must have not been in her human form. She seemed very nervous.  
  
"EMERGANCY!! EMERGANCY!!" Although they couldn't hear her through the window, they could understand what she was shouting by lip reading.  
  
Youma opened the window for her and she flew in.  
  
"Botan, what's wrong?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Yeah, did they run out of your hair dye again?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Botan glared at him and said, "Yusuke, we don't have for joke's like that, HIEI IS MISSING!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mari: Dun dun dunnnnnn!! Well, sorry for the long wait, I have writers block for this story and 'Mizu Youma's Reincarnation'. So bear with me please. And please review *puppy dog eyes* 


	4. Hiei Finds Out

Mari: I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that I didn't update sooner!! I had major writers block. Anyway, this chapter is not that important. All in Hiei's POV. Oh and the winning character is Thasha Wonders from Bbgohan! I'm sorry butteredonions; I could only use one character. But don't fret. I did like your character. And I'm still thinking about your beta offer. See, I want one, but I don't know how to send attachments with an email. Sorry. Anyway, read this dumb story already!!

Chapter 4

Hiei Finds Out

Hiei's POV

I don't know what happened. All I was doing was just laying in a tree taking a nap, when all of a sudden, I sense a demon nearby, and I sit up to look for it, but before I can even react, someone stuck up behind me and whacked me in the head with something. And then, I wake up here. But where is here?

The room isn't very big. It looks like a small dungeon, but there is no door as far as I can see; although, it's dark, so I can't really see the walls that well. But I'm chained onto something with shackles over my wrists. I look up and see I'm chained to the wall. I try to get out, but the shackles seem to suck away my Spirit Energy away every time I struggle. So I look around myself, there is another set of shackles like mine on my left. But there is no one in it. Across from me are two sets of shackles like mine; only, there is an unconscious someone in one of them.

That person had, as far as I could tell, waist length silver hair, and the tips were a gold color. She had cat ears on the top of her head, and her claws were painted bright red. (A/N Just to humor you Bbgohan, it's to dark to see those dots on her head.)

There is only one person I know who looks like that.

_Thasha Wonders. _

But what is she doing here? Didn't she go off on her own to find her sibling, Jin? Why am _I_ here for that matter?

My thoughts were interrupted though when I heard a door slam. Apparently there was a door on the left wall, I just couldn't see it. But someone walked in, carrying a bunch of, what looked like equipment for some type of machine. I couldn't see his face because he wore some strange black cloak that hid his entire body. (Kinda like the Demontors cloak from Harry Potter (Don't own))

I figured that he was the one who hit me in the head, and dragged me here. And I expected him to say something, but he never did, he just set the equipment down on the wall on my right side and walked away.

But, I did catch some muttering:

_"Only two more._

What the heck is he talking about?

Then I felt something brush against my leg. I look down and I see a small piece of paper that looked like it was ripped from a book. I could just make out what it said.

(Ok, the paper says the same thing about the Element Cards in Youma's book from chapter 1.)

Element Cards eh? Well why would he want me? Wait, I'm part fire demon, and Thasha is part wind demon.

_Fire and Wind_

If this is true, then there are only two elements left: Earth and Water. But then I noticed something written on the bottom of the paper, written in ink that smelled like ogre blood. (A/N And it actually is, but that's not important)

_"Mushiyori City_

Then I remembered the words of that piece of paper.

_Four demons who are worthy enough to possess such power._

_"Four Demons_

_"Earth and Water_

_"Mushiyori City_

That guy is after Kurama and Youma!

Mari: I'll make Thasha talk in the next chapter. I don't know if Kurama really does live in Mushiyori city or not, but for the sake of this story, pretend he does. Don't know what Mushiyori city is? That's OK, it's not important to this story. Review please for I finally updated!


End file.
